Suez (Battlefield 4)
Suez is the final mission in the Battlefield 4 Campaign. It involves saving the Valkyrie and destroying Chang's warship. Walkthrough Tombstone paradrops from a Gunship provided by Greenland overhead onto the USS Valkyrie. There they discover the ship under siege by Chang's forces, with most of the ships onboard aircraft either destroyed or heavily damaged. Garrison requests assistance over the radio, to which Irish responds. Tombstone is then order to neutralize all hostiles outside on the ship, with the ships control tower destroyed along the way, prompting Irish to pray Garrison wasn't in the captain's quarters at the time of its destruction. Tombstone then enters the ship where they meet Pac who is revealed to be alive, having survived his injuries sustained in Singapore. While deciding not to tell of how he survived, Pac does state that he had to "crawl through miles of shit with a hole in your stomach". While killing any hostiles along the way, Pac leads them to Garrison, who is holed up in the medical bay along with Jin Jie and the ship's doctor. Upon arriving, they discover that Chinese forces have almost breached the medical bay door which would consequently mean the death of them all. Seeing no other way, Jin Jie states that they must allow the soldiers to enter so that they can see his face and cease fire. Garrison is highly against this plan however, believing that his plan is foolish and that it would result in all their deaths. Jin Jie then asks Recker to open the door, who then disobeys Garrison and complies to Jie's wish. As the soldiers enter, they hold Recker at gun point. Jie then reveals his identity to them, ceasing any hostilities. The soldiers then rejoice that their leader is alive and call other Chinese forces to spread the word. Changs warship then launches an attack on the Valkyrie so as to "bury the truth". With the Valkyrie defenseless, Irish and Hannah devise a plan to plant C4 on the enemy warship and destroy it. Garrison, realizing the risk yet knowing there are no other alternative, approves of the plan. Before departing, Pac reveals that he is staying behind on the ship to help protect Jin Jie and makes them all promise they will all return safely. The remainder of Tombstone then drive a patrol boat toward Chang's warship, avoiding heavy fire from enemy watercraft along the way. After reaching the ship, Irish plants the C4 and the group uses grappling hooks to ascend to the bridge above for safety. Hannah is then given the honor of destroying the ship, only to discover the remote detonation has failed, requiring someone to sacrifice themselves and manually plant more C4. The player then has three different choices from here: *Refusing to give C4 to Hannah and Irish results in the destruction of the Valkyrie along with the deaths of Garrison, Pac, and Jin Jie. *Giving Hannah or Irish the C4 result in the destruction of the ship along with the death of Chang and the teammate who planted the C4. If the latter was chosen, Recker and the surviving team mate are picked up via helicopter and taken back to the Valkyrie, officially ending the conflict between the United States and China. During the credits, a new dialogue between Irish and Hannah can be heard, implying that both of them may have survived after all. Trivia *Irish (indirectly) asked if the grappling hooks Tombstone used at the end of the mission worked, to which Hannah replies they will as they were made in Sweden. This is a reference to the fact that DICE was founded and is currently headquartered in Sweden Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 4